Heat With A Knot
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Dan and Phil's new life together is booming with babies now that Dan got finally bred. Even though Dan's still experiencing the pregnancy he receives the occasional heat here and there. Tonight is one of those times. / Sequel to: Heat Without A Knot / Omegaverse, Phanfiction
Loads of smut in this one. It's a sequel to "Heat without a knot". So you know that this is an omegaverse fic. Omega Dan and Alpha Phil. It can seem a little non-con, because of that so beware of that. I'd still like to hear some feedback even though I am greatly ashamed.

* * *

After becoming finally impregnated by an alpha, Dan began to live in the alpha's home. Phil was very kind to Dan. He could be quite controlling and dominating like all alphas, but caring and loving like a proper one. Dan knew he had been lucky to become Phil's even though their relationship hadn't started in the most favorable situation. It had been a horrible time for Dan, but that was the way Phil had found him and it was more than he could ask for.

Now he was having a very heavy time, bearing Phil's children. Yes, children, Dan was having twins. It had made him incredibly happy and to find that they were an alpha boy and a girl was amazing. Phil had made such sweet love to him that night they had come from the ultrasound. Dan loved to make his husband proud and happy. Phil had said that he would be grateful for an omega too, but Dan knew that alphas were much more preferred in the modern (and ancient too) society.

Phil's apartment was a penthouse that overlooked the river Thames. The view was wonderful and Dan always had his breakfast on the balcony. Well, not anymore now that he was on his last month. Phil had forbidden it, because he didn't want him to catch a cold even though Dan always wore warm, thick coats when he went outside now that it was the beginning of Spring. He did understand Phil's concern though. He just didn't want his omega to get hurt.

Actually, they were commonly quite a few rules for omegas for when they were pregnant. First and most important thing was that someone always accompanied the omega. They were never left to be alone so that they wouldn't get themselves hurt. Usually a beta was the one to do that as the alphas were the ones gone from home most of the time working away. Fortunately Phil didn't have to employ a beta specifically to look after Dan as they were plenty working around the house anyway. There were these couple of women, Louise and Zoey and a lad called PJ. They were all lovely and nice, delightful personalities. Dan had friended them quite quickly. Louise already had a child and when she spent time with Dan, she would tell him all the necessary information he needed to know. Dan really appreciated it along with all the funny stories she had to tell.

Another rule besides being as careful as you could (especially for a male omega) was to wear certain type of clothes that would make the omega feel even more vulnerable so that they would be more careful with their actions. Phil had got him some thin nightgowns. Right now he was wearing a sheer light rose gold one with little frills at the ends which ended by his knees so it was quite short. Dan felt a little awkward wearing it in front of the help, but it was something that Phil wanted him to wear and even Louise thought it was a good idea. She had said that Dan was a little foxy for an omega and needed to be more careful now that he was heavy.

Dan still liked to wear a silk coat on top either way to give him some feeling of being chaste and appropriate. Third rule was for the omega to be especially pliant and obeying for the alpha so that they wouldn't have to punish them so much as it can tended to become risky the heavier the omega got. Phil had refrained from punishing Dan completely. He had said he didn't really even need to, when Dan had asked him why he was being so forgiving to him unlike all the other alphas he had heard of. He said he had been such a good omega and Dan ate that up because he lived for praise. Also he didn't want Dan to get punished in case it would an effect on the twins. And what could happen when they were alphas particularly.

All in all Dan was having a pleasant time in the Lester household. He felt so protected and cared for, he didn't know he could have it so good. And Phil spent so much time with his omega, Dan couldn't believe that Phil would actually enjoy himself. He felt like he was so boring and bland while Phil was so intellectual and tasteful. How could anyone enjoy his accompany nevertheless Phil? Whatever it was that might be the thing to draw Phil into Dan, Dan would praise the Gods for it. He loved the elder's accompany, the way he held him while he read his some of his favourite books for him and the way he sometimes fed him little chocolaty treats that tasted like honey on the inside.

Phil spent so much time with him, but there was work too. And work is work and Phil was in the office till the long hours when he was working and sometimes it became very frustrating for Dan, because pregnancy had an effect of relieving the occasional heat. Like tonight.

And good God was Dan feeling _frustrated_ tonight.

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the evening when I was finally ready with my work and handed it over. I ordered a taxi and gave driver extra tip to get me home as fast as she could. Somehow I had a feeling I was needed.

Once I got to the door the faint, sweet smell of pheromones halted me to an abrupt stop. I knew it was a special day.

I unlocked the door and said my greetings to the help before dashing to the bedroom. And there laid my beautiful mate in all his glory on the master bed. He practically glowed in the lightly pink light of the setting sun.

I shut the door behind me tightly and made my way over to his side of the bed. He had his eyes shut and his pale, long elegant fingers gripped at the light satin beneath him. I rest my hand on his upper thigh, slightly teasingly but also comfortingly. The long dark eyelashes burst open and brown orbs focused on me with a gasp.

"Phil...", he sighed in relief and a small smile conjured on his lips. I started stroking his thigh gently up and down with a smirk.

"Oh darling, have you been lying here all day? Feeling like this?" I asked him in a soft, playful voice. "Mmhmm...", he hummed in response. "You didn't have to wait for me, darling. I do appreciate it, but all I want is you to feel good. You know that, love", I murmured and put my other hand in his soft slightly curling chocolate brown hair.

"I know. I just... couldn't", he said and blush crept on the apples of his cheeks. Why was he embarrassed? "You couldn't? Well, what seems to be the matter then, darling?" I asked feeling slightly concerned now. I didn't want anything to be wrong with him, not at all, in any way. I will call a doctor immediately if he even winces in the slightest.

"It's just that... I can't reach... Down there", Dan explained and blushed even more. Then a grin crept onto my lips as well. "Because of your belly?" He nodded sheepishly. "Oh, honey...", I couldn't help but laugh a little and rubbed his big baby bump. "You could just go from your backside, couldn't you? We have all those toys you can use on your own too", I told him. I just wanted him to feel better and not suffer like this when I was not at home and unreachable.  
"Yes, I know, daddy, but it's... It's too much then. It rubs against the underside of the... the bump and just makes me... cum... immediately", he muttered looking so awkward. I've told him multiple times not to be so insecure. He should feel free about sharing his thoughts and feelings. But I had to admit, this is just something else. I didn't expect this.

"Oh dear... Well daddy's here now and I'm going to make you feel so much better", I said and stood up to undress from my work clothes. Dan smiled in relief and closed his eyes again with a hum. "Please."

I threw my clothes on the cream love-seat by the window and shut the white curtains over it. I went back to my lover and sat on my knees between his subtle thighs. I widened them and the scent that hit me was overwhelming. "Darling, you smell incredible." Dan released a chocked moan as I ran my hands down from his knees to his hips and over to his round belly. I moved the fabric of his nightgown at the same time so his smooth belly was completely bare. He was overly sensitive over there and I made sure to pay much attention to it. Dan let his hands stay next to his head on the pillow in his submissive form and I continued to prepare him.

I pressed my thumb against his swollen clit and in a way poked against the wetness of his pussy. "Oh, please Daddy. More", he begged and slowly I entered my finger inside him and then another one. Once the third one was in and I started thrusting them gently in and out while beginning to lick around the vulva, he came for the first time that night. His juices flowed onto my lips and I released him and took my hands to his thighs once again. I let him recover and pumped myself a couple times to release some of the tension.

"Alright, darling. Turn around. On your knees", I told him and helped him to do so as he was quite clumsy at this point. I moved the fallen gown up to his middle again to see the puckered entrance that leaked slick down his thighs all the way to the bedspread. I gave the rosebud a few licks while Dan continue to moan and writhe as I groped around his amazing body.

I put up a teasing finger on his entrance and circled it around a couple times. I knew Dan was already were much on the edge again so I didn't dare to tease him too much. Omegas did have the ability to orgasm multiple times and that was a regular thing we did with Dan, so I didn't worry about him coming too early, because we could always still continue. Especially now that he had his little heat.

I entered my fingers inside him and pumped them in and out in a steady rhythm. My other hand I took over his hip and to his front. I stroked my hand up from his huge, tight belly to his wet, leaking pussy. When I met with his clit he moaned incredibly loud again. I started rubbing my two fingers around it and then finally took them inside him so that now I had five fingers in. Dan pushed his bottom even more on my face and I began licking into him next to my fingers.

"Baby, you're so fucking wet around me. You're such a slut aren't you? You're so wet all the time. So thirsty for a big cock to stretch you up", I murmured against his skin. He whimpered and I could feel shivers run down his spine as I hit that sweet spot inside him. I raised up on my knees and took out my hand from his pussy to which he very much protested with whines. With the slick of his pussy I used to lube my cock. I brought it to his entrance which I had taken my fingers out of as well. "Well, worry no more, because here it is", I said and with a great force I snapped my hips to his bum. Dan screamed and released the most beautiful sounds as I began fucking him properly.

"There you go, baby. How does that feel? Nice and big, huh?" I asked and took my hands around his tummy again and began stroking. Dan absolutely loved that. "I feel so full", he gasped and gripped on the bedspread. "That's right baby. You're so big and full with my cum."

Then I suddenly pulled out and he whimpered. "No, please daddy..."

"No, no. It's alright. Move over there baby, that's all. Good", I ordered him to move a little bit over to the end of the bed to get in front of the mirror that was on the closet. I wanted him to look at himself as I fucked him. I quickly undressed him from his nightgown.

Dan remained on his hands and knees. I opened the bedside-drawer and pulled out a sleek dildo. I put it beside me on the bed and then began fucking him again with even more vigor. But then I hauled him up from underneath his arms so that he sat on my cock now.

"No, no, daddy! It's too much like, no, no... ah!"And he came again, his eyes closed and head got thrown against my chest. I smiled at him through the mirror as he opened his eyes even though only halfway. I took my hands to connect on his big belly and then brought the other one on the underside of it and the other on the upper-side. Dan chest heaved from the orgasm and the gentle touches I was giving him.

"God, you're so beautiful, Dan. Especially when you come", I told him in a husky, low voice. Then I thrust up inside him once again. Dan let out another scream and I wondered if I would have to gag him not to make too much noise. Some people might be asleep by now and so the help. I continued fucking him as I reached for the bedside table once again and got out the black ball gag.

"Oh, daddy, it feels too good. I can't help but cum again! Please daddy! It's too much!" he yelped as I pumped my cock in and out of him when he was in this position. "Baby, I'll have to gag you if you can't make less noise. You know how much I love your sounds. They are amazing, but people are sleeping. You don't want to wake them up with you're dirty moans", I said. Dan let out a loud whimper as he tried to keep it all in. I kept fucking him again and adored him. Dan kept coming over and over again. He was completely spent when I took the dildo up to his pussy. Dan screamed merely at the sight of having to take that too and then I had to gag him. "I warned you, baby", I said and fastened the silk ties behind his head.

I lubed the toy with the juices from his pussy and then slowly pushed it inside him. He could scream all he wanted now because it was muffled by the gag. I started pounding the toy inside him along with my cock to his ass. Dan's back arched and his baby bump was emphasized even more. I looked at him through the mirror and the sight made my hard cock inside him ache even more from arousal.

"You're so beautiful. A beautiful, fertile omega and all mine", I muttered next to his ear. I encompassed his belly in my hands. "All mine", I growled and then I came long and hard and so did Dan.

After a couple of minutes of calming down I still stayed inside him, but cradled him to my chest and pressed my face in his shoulder, where I bit a love-bite.  
"All mine", I whispered as he watched me with hooded eyes, mouth and legs still open and cum dripping from him. And he was so beautiful. And all mine. He hummed and closed his eyes. I laid him on the bed and cleaned him up and then we went to sleep, him in my arms.


End file.
